


Вообще фиолетово

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Мотель «Америка» [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Photoshop, Portrait, Romance, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, digital, road story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Начало пути
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Мотель «Америка» [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146047
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Level 2: Визуал от G до T WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Вообще фиолетово

**Author's Note:**

> А знаете? Ведь я хотел сначала  
> Двенадцать месяцев изобразить  
> И каждому придумать назначенье  
> В кругу занятий легких и влюбленных.  
> А вот что получилось! Видно, я  
> И не влюблен, да и отяжелел,  
> Толпой нахлынули воспоминанья,  
> Отрывки из прочитанных романов,  
> Покойники смешалися с живыми,  
> И так все перепуталось, что я  
> И сам не рад, что все это затеял.  
> Двенадцать месяцев я сохранил  
> И приблизительную дал погоду, -  
> И то не плохо. И потом я верю,  
> Что лед разбить возможно для форели,  
> Когда она упорна. Вот и все.
> 
> М. Кузмин, „Форель разбивает лед“, Заключение. 1927 г.


End file.
